Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers for dispensing liquids, more specifically baby bottles, and particularly to baby bottles that contain a venting system.
Description of the Related Art
Prior art baby bottles are typically comprised of a liquid storage container or bottle, a pliable nipple or teat containing a dispensing orifice, and a mounting ring used for attaching and sealing the nipple to the bottle. The prior art bottles are used by filling the bottle with a liquid, passing a portion of the nipple through the mounting ring, and then affixing the mounting ring to the bottle, thereby sealing the nipple against the bottle. This creates a baby bottle containing a single passage into or out of the bottle. This construction limits spills by requiring that all liquids must pass through the nipple's dispensing orifice. This orifice is typically quite small in order to contain the liquid when the container is repositioned or inverted. In order to withdraw the liquid contents from the bottle, the nipple portion of the baby bottle assembly is typically placed into an infant's mouth. The baby's suckling action draws the container's liquid contents through the orifice in the nipple and into their mouth.
Conventional baby bottles are typically air tight, except for the dispensing orifice located in the nipple. Since the bottle is otherwise sealed, as contents are withdrawn from the bottle, a partial vacuum is formed. When the baby stops suckling, suction is removed from the nipple's orifice and air returns to the container through the nipple, equalizing the pressure within the bottle to that of the atmosphere. If the liquid within the container is adjacent to the nipple's orifice when the infant's suction is withdrawn, the incoming air will pass through the container's liquid, aerating the liquid and creating bubbles therein. As the infant resumes suckling, the now aerated liquids and bubbles are drawn through the orifice in the nipple and are ingested by the infant. This is shown to cause digestive discomfort, colic, and even regurgitation of the ingested liquid contents. The invention described herein prevents the creation of air bubbles within the container by providing a novel venting system.